This invention relates to a multi-directional suspension system for operable partitions and, more particularly, to such partition arrangements where panels are suspended from an overhead track and are movable along the track between a point of intended use and a storage area removed from the space to be subdivided.
Where large spaces are intended to be temporarily subdivided into smaller rooms in, for example, hotels, clubs, convention halls, and the like, usually a partition suspension system is provided which permits movement of subdividing panels between the point of intended use and a storage area that is removed from the space being subdivided. These involve an overhead track arrangement commonly made up of straight sections of track and right angled turns, crossovers, and T-intersections interspersed with the straight track sections.
Panels in systems of this type can be large and heavy. In many installations, the panels have to be acoustically designed for minimum transmission of sound through the panels. That can add to the weight of the individual panels.
Panels in operable partition systems of this type are usually separately supported from the track system in an unhinged relationship, and by a pair of carriers located one adjacent both the leading and trailing edges of the respective panels. The individual panels are moved from the storage area to points of use by moving them along the track straightaways on the carriers and then, as required by the track layout, around right angle turns and/or across intersections.
A significant problem with operable partition arrangements of this type has been in providing ease of movement of the panels along the track and through the track intersections, right angle turns, etc. An effective solution to that problem was provided by the construction described and claimed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,799, which is assigned to the assignee of this application. However, some difficulties were encountered even with the carrier system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,799 when the carrier was called on to negotiate an intersection or right angle turn.